


Fictober Shorts: Friends of Old

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 13: I missed this.Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: Friends of OldPairing: Egan Shepard / Kaidan Alenko (friendship)Rating: T
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 2





	Fictober Shorts: Friends of Old

"Kaidan, got a minute?"  
"Well, we do have shore leave scheduled, Sir."  
"True. I was wondering if you would meet me in the bar near the embassies."  
"Are you ok Shepard?"  
"I’m fine, I’m fine. just want to have a drink with a friend."  
"Oh. Aah.." Kaidan seemed to hesitate a little as though making a mental list of things he had intended to do.|  
"If you don’t have time I understand." Egan was happy to back down, he had never been good at friendships but he had an inkling that he should at least tell Kaidan they had met before, it had been weighing on him since he had realized it.  
"No, I think that’s fine." Kaidan chuckled,"it’s not like you are asking me out or anything."  
"Oh no, nothing like that, just a beer." Egan grinned.  
The bar near the Embassies was not exactly Egans kind of place, but it was quieter and there was no sign of people trying to kill him. So those two things were definitely in its favor.  
“Alright, take a seat Kaidan.”  
"You play things close to your chest Shepard, but you seemed very open with me from the start?"  
" You are quite correct." Egan waved to the bartender who nodded in reply and bought over the beer Egan had already ordered.  
“This seems familiar.” Kaidan was confused.  
“I guess a lot has happened since you met a cheeky fifteen-year-old in the city.”  
“Holy crap!”Kaidan stared at Egan then began to laugh. “You really did go and join the marines!”  
“Yeah.” Egan grinned and took a sip of the beer. “Ah, I missed this.”  
“When did you realize you knew me?”  
“When I met you on the first day that I was on the ship.”  
“I wonder why I didn’t recognize you? Though you aren’t as scrawny…”  
“Thanks…”  
“We only managed to keep that weekly beer for a year though.” Kaidan mused.  
“You never told your parents you were sneaking out to have beer with a kid” Egan laughed then sobered “I really valued your friendship.”  
“Then you disappeared?”Kaidan replied, “What happened?”  
“Things blew up with the Reds, you saw that guy Finch, I had to lay low and get out as soon as I could.” Egan sighed “I had to be 18 for the marines; was only sixteen when I marched into the office and demanded to join. Must have made an impression because the recruiter helped me.”  
“Helped how?”  
“He got me a mentor, housing, a place to study so I wasn’t behind entirely in terms of education, crammed a few years schooling into one.”  
“You were always smart… and stubborn.” Kaidan took a sip of beer with a smile.  
“We should probably keep as professional as we can onboard ship though. No use playing favorites.”  
“Of course not, and I am genuinely bad at friendships” Egan Shepard smiled, it was good to have an old friend. “But I wanted to thank you for letting me share your dream of space.”


End file.
